I Promise
by EldalieStarkindler
Summary: Axel is awake during a thunderstorm and Roxas is afraid of thunder. [AkuRoku]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Axel lay in the darkness of his room, listening to the rain pelting his window and the occasional claps of thunder. He always had trouble sleeping during thunderstorms, and this was no exception. He turned to his side and was alarmed to see someone towering over his bed. He leaped out of bed and summoned his chakrams to his hands, fearing a fight. He was about to attack when a small voice asked "Axel?"

Axel stayed his attack and asked the dark figure "Who's there?" The figure stepped into the light of the fire coming off the chakrams and Axel was relieved to see that it was Roxas. He poofed his chakrams away and relaxed. It was only Roxas. A rumble of thunder shook Castle Oblivion and Roxas whimpered.

"Roxas are you alright?" Axel had to ask. "Yeah, I'm fine, never mind, I'm sorry I startled you." Roxas mumbled under his breath as he turned and walked away out of Axel's room. When he reached the doorway however the thunder once again roared to life and Roxas collapsed on the floor, trembling.

"Roxas!" Axel called to the lump quivering on his floor. "What's wrong? You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh."

"No, I can promise you that you will." Roxas said from the ground.

"Come on, please tell me?" With this said Axel walked over to Roxas and scooped him up in his arms. "Are you afraid of thunder?"

Roxas squeaked indignantly as he was picked up, and then turned his head into Axel's chest, trying to hide his blush at both being held by Axel and at Axel having guessed the correct answer. "Maybe just a little…"

Axel smiled at this. "See? I told you I wouldn't laugh." He said serenely. "I don't break my promises, I'll never tell anyone."

Roxas turned his head out from Axel's chest at this. "Really?" He asked nervously.

"I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel stood for a few moments, treasuring each one, because he was in such close proximity to Roxas.

"So…" Axel started "What shall we do about your little problem?"

Roxas blushed and turned his head into Axel's chest and mumbled something incoherently into his chest.

"What was that?" Axel asked curiously. "I couldn't hear you."

Another half-hearted mumbled response was all the Axel got for his questioning.

"Come on, you can tell me! Tell me or I'll drop you on the floor…" Axel threatened jokingly.

"NO!" Roxas shouted much to Axel's surprise as Roxas clung to his chest.

Axel raised his eyebrow and wondered to himself about what that was.

"Come on Roxas, if you don't tell me I can't help you, and you really are starting to get heavy."

Roxas let go of Axel's chest and turned to look up at Axel's face, blushing and said slowly "Well, I thought maybe…maybe I could share your bed with you? I mean you're my best friend ad stuff and it wouldn't mean anything and…" He trailed off and looked up again into Axel's smiling face.

"Of course you can! What are friends for?" Axel then proceeded to carry Roxas over to his bed and sat down with him on his lap, on the bed. He then handed Roxas the water bottle he kept by his bedside for when he couldn't sleep.

Roxas gratefully accepted the water and downed about half the bottle in a go. Just then another clap of thunder shock Castle Oblivion and Roxas snuggled into Axel's chest for safely.

"I'm glad you're calmer around me." Axel said brightly.

Roxas blushed once more and curled up in his lap and tried to explain why he felt calm around Axel. He himself didn't even know why. "It's just, when I'm around you I always feel like everything will be ok, that nothings wrong in the world…it's almost like…like I'm home…." Roxas trailed off again.

Axel grinned and pulled Roxas' lithe body closer to his own built one and held him tight for a few moments.

Axel then leaned over and placed Roxas on the bed, above the covers next to where Axel slept. "Would here be ok?" Roxas just nodded his head and smiled a little, happy to have such a good friend. He scrambled under the covers as Axel got into bed also. Axel lay on the left side of the bed and Roxas lay close to the middle, close to Axel.

The thunder roared once more and Roxas tremors began to shake Roxas' form. Axel just smiled a little and cuddled up next to Roxas' body, keeping him safe from the scary thunder. He tucked Roxas' head underneath his chin and closed his eyes. Roxas too closed his eyes and had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt a light pressure on top of his head. Did Axel just kiss my head? He wondered as he fell off into dreamland, his head tingling faintly and a smile upon his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas was the first to wake, feel safe and warm. He snuggled up against Axel's bare chest, which his head was laid on. He could feel Axel's slow rhythmic breathing and he felt as if he was home. He opened his eyes and was happy to see the sun shining through the window, the storm was over. He thought back to last night and smiled, he was glad that Axel had let him sleep in his bed with him. He then pondered about the apparent kiss. Did Axel like Roxas as more than a friend?

"If so how do I feel about that?" Roxas whispered aloud. He grinned and decided that being more than friends with Axel would be great, if that was what Axel was after. He decided to talk to him later about it. Just then Axel started mumbling in his sleep.

"No…not him…anyone but him…you can't have him…Roxas…." Axel's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, knocking Roxas off his chest abruptly. He was breathing very fast. Axel looked around himself, surveying the room. He saw Roxas sprawled to the said of the bed where he had fallen when Axel had sat up. He reached down and pulled him into an embrace, putting his face into Roxas' hair and breathing deeply.

"Hey Axel, are you ok? You were moaning and stuff in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" At the mention of his dream Axel straitened and got a grim look on his face before sighing and replying "Yeah…only a nightmare…."

Roxas didn't believe him and had gotten a bad feeling, but let the subject drop anyway.

"…Axel?" Roxas asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Axel replied, more focused on his fading dream than on Roxas.

"Did you…err…kiss my head last night?" Roxas asked, his face going red.

"Umm…yes…is that a problem?" Axel smiled a little.

"No it felt nice just…uhh…why?" Roxas asked, growing more and more interest in the answer as the seconds went by.

Now it was Axel's turn to blush. "Well, I…I…."

He leaned down and brushed lips with Roxas and closed his eyes. Roxas' eyes opened wide the closed and he hummed into the kiss. Axel drew back slowly and smiled tenderly.

"That's why." He said with determination.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was then that Saix barged into the room, not bothering to knock.

Axel why aren't you downstairs yet…and why in kingdom hearts' name is Roxas here? You better not be planning something Axel." He drawled.

"Roxas just came down a few minutes ago and we were discussing our training session that is scheduled for this afternoon" Axel said calmly, his poker face perfect.

"That better be all you're doing…." Saix stated before walking out the door and slamming it on his way out.

Roxas let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "How do you lie to him so easily? That guy gives me the creeps." He shuddered a little bit.

Axel took Roxas' hand and whispered. "Would you like to know my secret?" Roxas grinned and nodded. "Well, if you imagine Saix wearing a flowery dress, he doesn't seem quite as intimidating." Axel explained with a grin on his face. Roxas started giggling a little bit, which then turned into full out laughter.

"Axel, I gotta admit, that's a pretty good way of dealing with him," He said through his laughter. "I don't think I'll be having trouble facing him again!"

Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him into a hug. "Have no more fear, I'll teach you all my little tricks" Roxas smiled at the thought.

"Thanks Axel, I really appreciate it" Roxas leaned up and touched their lips together before quickly pulling away blushing like mad. Axel, however, wasn't ready to stop kissing so he turned Roxas' head with his hand and gently touched their lips together again. Axel was in heaven. Roxas was pretty happy too. Then, Axel slid his tongue out and pressed it against Roxas' lips. Roxas didn't really know what he was doing, but he opened his mouth just enough for Axel's tongue to slip in. Axel began exploring Roxas' mouth and touched his tongue to Roxas' which sent shocks through both of them. Roxas then got the idea to move his tongue also, and while he was a bit clumsy, both he and Axel enjoyed themselves immensely. Axel began to pull back just enough so that their lips were barely touching. Then he pressed their lips together once more then pulled away completely. Roxas' eyes where shut and he was breathing fast.

Once Roxas had recovered from the kiss he said quietly. "Thanks for not telling him about last night,"

Axel smiled contentedly. "I told you I promised, and I'll never break a promise."

Roxas just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We should probably go down and practice before anyone else barges in on us," Axel said dejectedly.

"Yeah I guess so" Roxas agreed. The pair began the walk down the many flights of stairs, not bothering to just portal down. They passed no one on the first few floors and Axel decided he wanted to be a little adventurous. He backed Roxas up into a wall and pinned his hands above his head. He then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Roxas. He crushed their lips together and slipped his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Their tongues danced with each other and Roxas let out a whimper. Axel opened his eyes a little to see if Roxas was alright, and seeing that he was, Axel moaned into Roxas' mouth.

Just then someone came up the stairs. Axel and Roxas didn't even notice. Zexion portaled to his room to ponder what he had seen.

This time it was Roxas who tried to pull away, but seeing as his hands were above his head he was unable to. He bit Axel's tongue gently and managed to pull away that time. Axel opened his eyes and the sight before his eyes sent a feeling though him that he couldn't name, but he liked it. Seeing Roxas with his hands bound, sweating, eyes closed and with something going on downstairs was definatly something he could get used to.

Axel lent to and whispered in his ear. "Anything wrong, Roxas?" Roxas whimpered a little and shook his head. Roxas began blushing when he realized what was going on down between his legs. He turned his face away in embarrassment. Axel smirked.

"Let's get to training" Axel said with a smile.

"No fair, now you have an advantage!" Roxas pouted.

Axel leaned down once more and whispered "I'm in the same boat as you, I'm just better at hiding it"

Roxas blushed again and they headed down the stairs, walking down all six flights and then portaled to the basement where the training area was.

"Better now?" Axel asked knowingly.

Roxas smiled "That's why we didn't portal the rest of the way down wasn't it?"

Axel grinned and summoned his chakrams to his hands. "Don't cry when I beat'cha!" Axel cried and rushed towards Roxas.

I'm thinking of making this story M later on, but for now it will stay T… What do ya'll think of that?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxas looked to the side and saw Axel charging at him. He made his keyblades appear in his hands and block the blow Axel was trying to land on him. He spun to the said and thrusted his left hand forward to get Axel's attention before bringing his right hand around, hoping to land a nice head shot. Axel, however, saw through the ploy and took the chance to get in on Roxas' now unprotected left side and hit him with his chakram. It grazed past his shirt and ripped a large hole in it, and Axel found himself unable to look at anything but Roxas' body moving beneath his shirt. He half-heartedly blocked Roxas' blows all while starring at his side. Then Roxas got mad. He picked up the pace and hit Axel on his left elbow and angrily said.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Axel continued to stare and Roxas got even angrier.

"What are you staring at?!" He said as he hit Axel over the head with both his keyblades. Axel ran in and got right up to Roxas' face before whispering "You".

Roxas began to turn red and Axel was having trouble telling if he was angry or embarrassed. He quickly figured out that he was merely embarrassed when no yelling came from the smaller figure. He then whirled his chakram up and held it to Roxas' throat. He grinned.

"I win." He lowered his chakram and pulled the boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, he squeezed. Roxas buried his face in Axel's shirt and mumbled "You cheated…"

"I most certainly did not!" Axel said indignantly.

"But you were staring at me…" Roxas whined.

"Because you're beautiful." Roxas blushed and pressed his face harder into Axel's chest, trying to hide his blush.

"No I'm not, I'm nothing compared to you…" Axel smirked.

"This is true!" He said confidently.

Roxas poked him in the stomach. "Hey…"

"What? Do you want me to lie? Besides, you said it yourself!" Axel said with a grin. Then he leaned down and whispered "You're cute when you blush."

"Axel…" Roxas said in a whiney voice, but he couldn't help feeling flattered. His blush deepened as Axel leaned in and kissed him lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was then that Larxene decided to make an entrance. Axel had just pulled his lips away from Roxas before she walked in and he was still leaning down close to Roxas' face. Roxas turned very red when he saw her. Larxene saw this and mistook it for anger.

"Hey Axel, why don't you leave the kid alone, you know you scare him." She laughed as she remembered when she had been freaked out by the temperamental red head. Now she just thought him stupid.

"Just because I frighten you doesn't mean I scare him." Axel said defiantly and moved in front of a still blushing Roxas.

"Yeah? Well why don't we ask Roxas?" She leaned around so she could see Roxas. "Well Roxas?"

Roxas' mind blanked. And he found he couldn't find anything to say because in truth, _Larxene_ was the one who scared him. Her hair reminded him of a heartless's antennae. Axel moved between them again.

"He's not afraid of me, he's afraid of you Larxene. Now leave!" Axel said with confidence, because he knew he was right.

"Yeah? Why should I? I don't have to listen to you!" She shouted angrily.

Axel make his chakrams appear. "I suggest you leave…." He said darkly.

Just then Zexion portaled in. He looked around and gathered the situation, before moving towards Larxene.

""We have to talk Larxene." Zexion said calmly.

"Well, then go on and talk! I'm standing right here!" She shouted at him.

"Privately, if you please."

Larxene sighed in an overly dramatic fashion and portaled to Zexion's room

"Goodbye." Zexion said over his back to Axel and Roxas before he portaled to his room.

Axel and Roxas stood in silence for a moment before Axel sighed.

"For her, you just have to pretend she's a heartless. It's not too hard with her antennae sticking out of her head. After she's a heartless is when you imagine her in a dress, it's quite entertaining.

Laughter echoed throughout the basement at their mirth.

----------------------

Sorry about the delay guys, I was at my Dad's for part of winter break with no comp access so...there is going to be another bit of a delay seeing as I am almost failing science and have alot to catch up on and also I have a HUGE essay to write so all my writing time will be spent on that for a little while, dont worry though I have a few chapters already written for something like his to happen so fear not, the delay will not be huge. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After they had calmed down, Axel pulled Roxas to his chest and portaled to the kitchen, because they were now quite hungry. When they entered the kitchen was deserted. Roxas went up onto his toes to attempt to kiss Axel, but wasn't tall enough to reach. Axel, looking down and seeing this, smiled and pressed his lips to Roxas' in a gentle kiss. He then pulled away and smirked.

"Someone's hungry for more than food.…" Axel teased Roxas as the younger boy blushed.

"That's you!" he stuttered out. Axel stopped rummaging through the pantry he was looking though and looked at Roxas and stared for a moment. Then he smirked.

"Yep! That's me!" He exclaimed before returning to his rummaging. Roxas merely pouted for a minute before his curiosity got the better of him. He wandered over to where Axel was bent over looking through the pantry.

"Like the view? Have you got it memorized?" Axel threw over his back.

Roxas turned a deep red, and Axel thinking he was merely blushing, continued to taunt him.

"If you'd like you can see more…" Axel said standing up with a box of Nobody-Os in hand. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a quart of milk drinking straight from the carton before eating a handful of Nobody-Os and munching on them. He turned back to Roxas to see him standing over by the pantry with his arms shaking. Axel cautiously walked up to him before tilting his chin up with his hand. Angry blue eyes met green and Axel was taken aback. What had he done?

"You can't just always tease me you know! I do have feelings and a little is alright, but you're much more perverted than me, so stop making it sound like I'm just some horny teenager with you for your body! I certainly hope I'm more to that than you!"

With that Roxas teleported away to his room, where he locked the door. Axel considered following him but thought better of it, Roxas could probably use some time to cool off, and begin to miss him. Axel thought about what Roxas said, was that all Roxas meant to him? A cute body and some good times? Or was there something more, and did it have anything to do with the way his world came crashing in on him when Roxas glared at him with those big blue eyes. Axel sat there for a good hour, munching on Nobody-Os and thinking about those questions. When he finally came up with an answer he wasn't sure he was ok with it, did he really feel so strongly about Roxas? He couldn't figure out what to do so he decided to would wait for a while and see what happened between him and Roxas in the meantime.

linebreakerlinebreakerlinebreakerlinebreakerlinebreakerlinebreakerlinebreakerlinebreakerlinebreaker

Alright I have major writer's block so if ya'll have any suggestions on how to move forward from here I'd love to hear them oh and I asked my crush out and we're going out now, my very first girlfriend!


	9. Chapter 9

Axel lay in bed the next night listening to the rain drumming on his window. He looked out the window, only to see a huge flash of lightning. He lay still for a moment before the thunder hit the castle. Axel thought of Roxas, as he had been doing for hours now and worried how well he was going to deal with the thunder. The longer he thought about it, the more worried Axel became. The storm was growing worse outside, the wind howling and the thunder crashing. Axel finally decided that he couldn't hold off any longer- he had to go see Roxas. He portaled to the front of Roxas' door and stood before it for a moment before knocking. When no noise came from within the room he became increasingly worried and opened the door to the room. At first he saw no one. A bed, a table, and a door leading to the bathroom. Then he noticed the lump under the covers at the foot of the bed. It was shaking. He quickly walked over to the bed and sat down on it's edge. The lump didn't appear to take notice. Axel gently placed a hand on the shivering lump and ran his hand in soothing circles over what was to be assumed was Roxas' back. Roxas finally responded to Axel and stuck his head out from the covers, looking at the ground. All Axel could see was the back of Roxas' head, but he could feel the misery radiating off the boy.

"Roxas…?" Axel asked tentatively. Roxas sniffled and moved a little closer to Axel as the thunder boomed.

"Roxas?" Axel asked again. He reached for the boys face and gently turned it up to him. What he saw saddened him. There were lines of tears running down Roxas' perfect face. Axel caught a teardrop on his thumb and wiped it away. "Roxas look at me." Roxas' eyes turned from the floor to Axel's face. "You are more than just a body, Roxas, you're my best friend, and so much more, and I'm sorry, so sorry for treating you so badly." It was Axel's turn to look away. "Will you forgive me?" Roxas reached out to touch Axel's cheek and nodded slowly. Yes, Axel was forgiven.

Axel leaned in towards Roxas' face and gently kissed him. He then moved to Roxas' cheeks and licked the trails of tears leading up to his eyes, before kissing each eye. Roxas snuggled into Axel before the thunder sounded again, Which made Roxas close his eyes and move into Axel more. Axel then reached under Roxas and scooped him into his arms. Axel portaled down to his floor, floor eight, and carried him into his room to his bed where he laid Roxas. He then proceeded to climb into bed next to Roxas and cuddle with him. As Roxas fell asleep in Axel's embrace Roxas heard whispered in his ear.

"I will always protect you."


	10. Chapter 10

The storm raged all through the night, but Roxas did not awaken. He was with Axel and being with Axel meant he was safe.

The next morning Axel was the first one to wake up. He looked over at the clock to see that it was very early and they did not have to wake up yet. He looked down to his chest where a sleeping Roxas lay. Axel noticed that he was smiling and wondered what he could be dreaming about. Axel leaned down and pressed a kiss the boy's forehead. At this Roxas began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes after a few minutes of laying still. He felt Axel's warm chest against his face and smiled into it. He slipped out hi tongue and licked Axel's chest where his head had lain. Only then did he look up and meet Axel's eyes.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Axel said with a soft smile. Roxas crawled up Axel's body until he was closer to his face before leaning down and kissing Axel.

"Feeling bold today aren't we?" Axel reached behind Roxas' head and pressed their lips together once more. Roxas blush and buried his face into the crook of Axel's neck and stayed like that for a few moments before mumbling something undecipherable.

"What?" Axel asked amusedly. More mumbles from Axel's neck.

Axel just chuckled to himself. "I can't hear ya Rox." Axel gave a little gasp as Roxas bit his neck before finally coming up.

"I said…I missed you..." Roxas said quietly with his face down. Axel's face softened. He tipped Roxas' chin up so they were face to face.

"I missed you too Roxas," Axel said before pressing his lips to Roxas' gently. He slowly moved his tongue to Roxas' lips, asking to be let in. Roxas complied after a moment and Axel's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He began to move his tongue as well, chasing Axel's around his mouth. Then Axel slowly began to pull away, and Roxas followed him, trying not to break the kiss. Axel had other plans though. He finally managed to pull away and pressed their lips together one more time, briefly.

"You've gotten better," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Axel then proceeded to bite Roxas' earlobe gently, then take it into his mouth, sucking on it. Roxas moaned at the sensation he was experiencing. Meanwhile Axel's hand was sneaking down to the bottom of Roxas shirt where it began to lift the shirt slowly up. He began to caress Roxas' stomach before moving farther up to play with one of his nipples. Roxas gasped as Axel pinched the nipple he was playing with and removed his mouth from Roxas' ear. Roxas watched with lidded eyes as Axel began to suckle on his nipple, moving his hand to play with the other one. Roxas moved his hand to the top of Axel's head, threading his fingers through the firey mane he called his hair. Axel turned his eyes upward and locked eyes with Roxas. He gently bit down on the nipple he was sucking before stopping and coming back up to kiss Roxas.

"So," Axel said pulled Roxas' shirt back down. "Have fun?" Axel asked with a knowing smirk. Roxas could only nod, a dope grin upon his face.

Thank you all so much for waiting, and I'm sorry about the huge delay, here's another chapter to make up for you having to wait so long, see ya'll next chapter!

Kindler


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roxas, to Axel's great surprise, then pounced upon Axel and knocked him onto his back on the bed. Axel wasn't one to be topped though and Roxas' attempt at leading was quickly cut short by Axel sitting back up and reversing their positions. He leaned down and kissed Roxas' forehead before releasing him and standing up. He grinned down at Roxas from his vantage point as Roxas pouted at him from down on the bed.

"Come on Roxas, It's time to get up!" Axel said cheerfully. Then his face turned into a frown as he looked at the back of his hand. "Oh man! I have an assignment today, and your not on it, I can't believe I forgot!" He scowled at the back of his hand where he had written the information, as if glaring at it would make it disappear. Axel looked down at Roxas again, who had gotten back under the covers and was starting to doze off to sleep again. Axel smiled at the cute sight. He leaned down and pecked Roxas on the lips and then headed out of the room to his assignment.

Roxas woke up a few hours later to find that Axel was gone. He got up and changed out of his pajamas into his trench coat and went downstairs to train. There was no one there so he had to use one of the practice dummies, which he found to be quite lacking in skill. After training, he found himself in the kitchen eating a box of Nobody-O's. Then Larxene walked in. Before Roxas knew what had hit him he was out cold, Nobody-O's all over the floor. Then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Axel returned from his assignment expecting to find Roxas waiting for him near the front gate of Castle Oblivion and when he wasn't there Axel was both confused and disappointed.

"Rox?" He called out to the empty hall, hoping in vain for a reply.

He shrugged and portaled to Roxas' door. He knocked gently, even though he knew Roxas wasn't still asleep since it was almost six in the evening. When there came no reply Axel opened the door a little. His brow furrowed as he noticed that everything that made Roxas' room Roxas' were gone. All his posters and pictures, his clothes on the floor, everything was gone. Axel ran over to Roxas' closet only to find that all of his clothes were missing too.

Axel raced down five flights of stairs to his own room, completely forgetting that he could portal. He reached his door and tore it open, praying that they were all moving to another home and hoping to find his own stuff gone as well. No such luck. All of Axel's things were as they were as he had left them yesterday before he went to go make up with Roxas.

Axel suddenly remembered a dream he had had only a few weeks prior. This same thing had happened and in it, the rest of the Organization had taken Roxas and had been planning to do something terrible to him.

Sinking to his knees a single tear slid down Axel cheek as he whispered Roxas' name. He sat there for a few minutes, lost in his hopelessness, but Axel never was one to give up. He rose to his feet and began to search the castle for clues, anything that might give him an idea as to where they might have taken Roxas, for he knew now that his nightmare was coming true. He could only hope to reach Roxas in time to save him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Axel searched the entirety of Castle Oblivion and found nothing suspicious. Despair was close on his heels as he rifled through Xemnas' belongings, praying that he would find something, anything to help him. He did. Buried in the bottom of Xemnas' closet was a folded piece of paper that had his name written on it. He slowly grabbed it, and after a moments hesitation opened it before his eyes.

Axel, we have discovered how to become somebodies once more. It requires the use of the vacuum where the heart would normally be. Only two have been found to have a strong enough vacuum, and even they are not strong enough, we need to combine two together in order to reverse the vacuum process and regain our hearts. These two people are Roxas and, alas, you. We have taken Roxas, and if you want to see him alive and unscathed, you must meet me in Twilight Town at 7 o'clock tonight and be ready to come with me peacefully.

-Xemnas

Axel dropped the piece of paper to the ground. I way for them to regain their lost hearts? What the hell was Xemnas talking about? He would go to see Xemnas in Twilight Town, and he would go with him peacefully, for Roxas' sake. But once there…he made no promises.

Axel glanced at the paper before picking it up and tucking it into the pocket of his trench coat. He then looked around for a clock in Xemnas' room, and finally spotted one on the wall across from the bed. 6:30. He was going to have to leave now if he hoped to get there on time. He quickly portaled to Twilight Town and went to the train station. He somehow had a feeling this was where he was supposed to go, and he began to wait.

A portal of darkness opened up next to him and Axel scowled. Xemnas must be here. Axel was surprised by who came out though, for it was not Xemnas, or even Roxas. It was Demyx.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Demyx grabbed the arm of Axel's coat and pulled him away from the front of the station before he could get a word out. Once they were safely out of sight of the train station Demyx stopped and Axel pulled his arm free.

"Demyx!? What do you think you're doing? What have they done to Roxas?"

Demyx waved his arms frantically and make shushing noises at him. "Shhh! If the Superior hears you…and finds us…well…things will get bad…for both of us."

This confused Axel. "What? You aren't here on his orders? Then why _are_ you here?" Axel questioned suspiciously.

"That what I'm about to tell you, now shut up and don't interrupt!" Demyx said in a hushed voice. "I managed to slip away from the rest of the Organization, but they'll notice soon and come looking for me. This getting hearts thing is bad news for you and Roxas. What the Superior plans to do is take you and Roxas and kill you. He hopes that the vacuum created by the combination of your two's missing hearts will call forth a god of hearts or something, he wasn't very specific about that, and that it will grant the rest of us hearts."

Axel's eyes were narrowed into slits by the end of Demyx's retelling. "How do I know you're telling the truth, and why would you tell me this? What's in it for you? Don't you want a heart?"

Demyx sighed. "Of course I want a heart, but not at the sake of, well…my best friend here." Axel eyes widened at this. "You're the only friend I have here. Don't you remember before Roxas came? We were always together causing all sorts of mischief!" Axel thought he caught a glimpse of something in Demyx's eyes, regret maybe?

"I…guess you're right…but now what do I do?" Axel asked worriedly. "How am I going to rescue Roxas?"

For the first time since Axel had seen him that day Demyx smiled. "I have an idea."

---

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, I've been working on my new story, Can't Live Without You and suffering under the stress of finals, but I'm back, so fear not, next chappie will be up relatively soon, I promise ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Demyx pulled Axel's ear to his mouth and began to whisper his plan of action for the both of them. After doing so Axel looked quite excited.

"Now," Demyx began. "In order for this plan to work, we have to pray that no one has noticed I'm gone. So I need to get back as quickly as I can." He pulled out two small breathing apparatuses. "These should do the trick when the time comes. Good luck Axel." Demyx grinned before portaling away, back to wherever the rest of the Organization was staying, which he had failed to tell Axel.

Axel walked back towards the station and discovered that Xemnas was already there waiting for him.

"Axel. How good of you to show up." Xemnas said.

Axel wanted to strangle him for taking Roxas away, but he settled for glaring instead.

"Will you cooperate with us and help us realize our goal of gaining hearts, Axel?"

Axel continued to glare, but gave a small nod of his head.

"Good, good….Then come with me, we're now located at the castle in Hollow Bastion."

Axel simply stepped backwards into an already waiting portal, and hurried towards where he now knew Roxas was waiting.

---

After he arrived at the castle front hall he looked around. No one was there. He ran to the dungeons, where he had expected Roxas to be. He noticed a strange smell and smiled. Demyx had done his job. Axel began to worry as he searched through the dungeons, finding no one anywhere, including Roxas. He couldn't help but wonder where Xemnas had gone.

"Roxas?" He called out uncertainly into the darkness.

He came at last to the final holding cell in the dungeon and peered inside. Sure enough, huddled on the floor was Roxas. He had no shirt on and his parts were tattered and stained with what looked like blood. He was shivering.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted.

Roxas turned his head to look at Axel. After gazing at him for a moment recognition flashed in his eyes and attempted to run over to the bars of the cage only to fall when he stood up. He looked down at his ankle which was twisted at a funny angle and was bleeding a little. His other one was manacled to the wall.

"Axel! Why are you here? You shouldn't have come, they're going to kill us!"

"I told you, I never break a promise and I promised to always protect you, besides, I can't just _leave_ you here!" He said, finally smiling. "What happened to you're ankle?" He asked concernedly.

"What? Oh, this. I wasn't going to go without a fight!" Roxas said with a smile.

"Alright, now let's get you outta here." Axel said, flames springing to his hands. He melted the hinges clear off the door and pushed through and dropped to Roxas' side.

Roxas sighed. "I can't walk, can you help me?"

Axel just grinned and picked up Roxas bridal style, who started to pout.

"Great," Roxas mumbled under his breath. "Just great."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Axel started heading towards the door to the cell, with Roxas in his arm when he stopped. There, in the doorway, stood Xemnas.

"Ahh Axel. Good to see you found your little pet." Xemnas drawled.

Roxas glared and began to protest but Axel tightened his hold on him and he fell silent.

"Xemnas, you'll never get what you want, I won't let you _use_ us to create hearts for yourselves." Axel tried to pull up a portal of darkness only to find that he couldn't.

Walking towards Axel and Roxas, Xemnas began to speak once more.

"Oh, you won't be able to escape. We've created a machine that prevents the darkness from responding to us while it's running." Axel looked up and saw Saix standing next to Xemnas now, holding a small device. Axel took a step forward, towards Xemnas and Saix and then stopped.

"You will never stop me. You captured Roxas, you hurt him, and now it's time to pay, got it memorized?" He smirked before setting the entire room on fire. The funny smell from before had been gas, and it ignited instantly once Axel let the control of his fire go. Xemnas' face grew dark.

"Demyx!" He called. "Put these flames out at once!"

Axel saw Demyx step forward, his hands devoid of his sitar.

"Sorry Xemnas, you picked the wrong man for the job."

Axel grinned and he started walking through the flames. Roxas watched as the flames would part around them so that he wouldn't get burned. Xemnas was screaming now, his trench coat on fire along with his hair. This just make Axel smile more.

"_Never_ cross me again Xemnas." He said as he passed him, walking out of the room. He passed Saix.

"Hey Roxas," He said looking down. "Grab that machine would ya?"

Roxas reached out and grabbed the machine from the writhing Saix's hands. He then proceeded to turn the device off. Axel looked at Demyx, gave him a grin and portaled away, back to the entrance hall of the castle.

---

In the hallway was the rest of the Organization. Axel glared at the all suspiciously as he waited for Demyx to return from the dungeons. Larxene took a step forward.

"What do you think you're doing? If you two leave the picture all the rest of us can have hearts! How can you be so selfish!?" She snarled at them.

Roxas looked downcast when he heard this, but Axel held firm.

"We want hearts too, but we would _never_ ask any of you to sacrifice yourself so that we could gain hearts. I don't know what the matter with all of you is, but we don't want to be a part of it," He said with finality.

Larxene just glared at him but said nothing. Then Demyx finally showed up.

"Sorry Axel, but watching the Superior get 3rd degree burns is quite amusing," He grinned at them, then looked around to see the rest of the organization staring at him in shock, except for Zexion. He shrugged the pulled up a portal of darkness.

"Come on Axel, Roxas, let's go."

Then he stepped into the portal and it disappeared. Axel pulled up a portal as well and stepped through it, still holding Roxas in his arms.

---

A/N: Alright, now, I have a chance to make this Zemyx as well, and if I get a whole bunch of reviews requesting that, I'll add that pairing, but otherwise it's staying AkuRoku. So tell me what you think, whether ya'll want Zemyx added in here or not, and what you think of the story of course! Btw…the faster you review, the faster the next chappie gets up, cause I can't go on to the next chapter without knowing if I'm adding this pairing so…make sure everybody reviews! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Axel arrived back at Castle Oblivion in front of his own room. He was still carrying Roxas and he walked into the room, pushing the door open with his hip. Once inside he carefully lay Roxas down on the bed. He gently removed his shoes and rolled up his pant's leg. He winced at what he saw. Roxas ankle was twisted at an odd angle and there was a bit of bone poking out of the skin. It was still bleeding.

"Don't worry Roxas, I'll go get Demyx, he's always been better at this stuff than me." And with that Axel turned to leave, only to be stopped by a pitiful voice.

"Axel, please don't leave me…I don't want them to come take me again." Roxas said with fear in his voice. Just then Demyx popped his head into the doorway. Axel turned around and saw him.

"Ahh, just who I was looking for!" Axel smiled warmly. "Roxas got a little hurt, while trying to keep from getting captured by Xemnas and Saix." Axel motioned over to where Roxas lay.

Demyx walked over and examined his ankle.

"Well…it appears to be broken…."

"No, really? I couldn't tell!" Axel said in an annoyed tone.

Demyx shrunk back a bit. "Sorry, I just figured I'd point it out…."

Axel ran a hand through his hair. "No it's okay, I'm sorry I got annoyed it just that I'm a _tiny_ bit stressed out right now. And I'm tired." He added as an after thought.

Demyx smiled. "Don't worry, I can take care of him, why don't you go lay down in my room for a little while and take a nap?"

Axel looked from Demyx to Roxas, who was pale and shaking slightly. He sighed. "No, I'll stay with Roxas until he's all patched up." He said, smiling at Roxas, who smiled back at him, relieved that he wouldn't be left alone with Demyx.

Demyx then went to work on Roxas' ankle, healing him as best he could. After he was done, the bone was back inside of his leg and his leg was in a splint.

"Now, Roxas, you can't put any pressure on it for at least two months." Demyx said sternly.

Roxas groaned and looked at Axel with pleading eyes, but Axel just shook his head.

"Sorry, but you're listening to him." Axel said just as sternly as Demyx. "I want you to get better as fast as possible."

"Well, Axel, we've all had a busy day, so I'll just leave you two alone, I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed. Call if you need me." Demyx said before pulling up a portal and stepping through it.

Axel turned to Roxas who was still lying on the bed, seeing as he couldn't exactly go anywhere by himself anymore. He was pouting.

"That won't work and you know it." Axel said with a soft smile. This just make Roxas pout more, and Axel couldn't resist leaning down to the bed and, placing his hands on either side of Roxas' head, he kissed him softly. Roxas took his arms and wrapped them around Axel, pulling him down onto the bed next to him. After the brief kiss ended Roxas snuggled his head into Axel chest.

"Hey Axel…?" Roxas asked nervously. He got no reply. When Axel didn't answer Roxas looked up at his face, which was peaceful and set in sleep. Roxas smiled serenely. "Goodnight Axel."

---

Ugh this chapter was really hard to write for some reason…I kept getting writer's block. Oh well, It's finally done. Next chapter is most likely when we'll see Zexion again. I apologize in advance for any OOCness he may have—I haven't played Riku's story on Chain of Memories, so I don't actually know how he acts, so I'll be going off what I've read in other fanfics, so if anyone knows any real good zemyx fanfics (or any others for that matter) PLEASE send them to me…it would be greatly appreciated. Well, wish me luck!


End file.
